To Kill A Soccer Ball
by InazumaNeko
Summary: Not very good at writing summaries, sorry. Basically, this is just an intro to an anime/horror-ish story where the main character, Nathan Swift, has gone crazy again and decides to get rid of his team mates and the girl he loves most- Katrina Storm. (Katrina is my friend Katrina's OC All rights are reserved to her and Katrina is used with permission.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is like, my first fanfic. Well, my first one on . I'm really excited! I hope you guys enjoy my fan fictions! I honestly don't know how often I'll be able to post chapters, with skool and all, but summer is coming soon! So, yay! Just, bear with me and wait for each chapter. I'm hoping my situation gets better soon… Anyway on with chapter one we go!**

Katrina Storm closed her eyes tightly, the sound of a chainsaw ringing in her ears. She was just waiting for it all to be over. She knew it would be soon. Suddenly, a gentle hand touched her own. Katrina looked over at a blue haired boy sitting next to her. He had a sincere smile and his eyes were calm.

"It's ok," he said in his usual soothing tone. "It's only a movie. It could never happen in real life." She immediately flung her arms around him, hugging him as tight as she could.

She hid her face in his orange vest and whispered, "And if it did, you would protect me" she looked up. "Right?"  
"Of course I would. I will always protect you, Trina. You never forget that."

She nodded.  
A piercing scream came from the television set as the girl in the movie was being cut to pieces by the masked murderer. She tried not to turn her attention to it, and instead just stared up at Nathan, who smiled down at her. That's what she loved most about him, his smile. It was always calm, so sincere, very reassuring. Like nothing in the world could go wrong. And this time, as several times before, Katrina smiled back.

**A/N: Ok, I know it's really early for an "A/N", but I just don't want people to get confused. That paragraph was four weeks before the rest of this all happens. It's just one of those introductory things authors do. So, the rest of this takes place a month after the whole movie thing. On with the story! And sorry for the interruption. I'll try to make them few if not any.**

Nathan Swift sat in a dark room. The only light was a single light bulb that dangled from a chain in the middle of the room. He stared coldly at a picture of an orange-hared boy. He had a smile on his face, a yellow and blue soccer uniform on, and a blue and pink neko hat. Nathan hated his smile. He stood up, taking the stack of pictures with him, and taped the picture of the boy onto the wall. Then, using a red marker, he drew a circle around the head.  
Holding the stack of pictures still he looked down at the next picture on top. It was a girl. One that seemed familiar to him. It hurt to think about and try to remember it though, so he didn't bother. But her eyes, her soft and gentle pool blue eyes they were like looking into the past. A past that Nathan would almost love to remember. He couldn't though, and the anger from not being able to remember caused him to fling the picture across the room. It hit the cold floor and slid under a table. Not seeing the picture made him happy, but no smile came.

It never did.

Nathan closed the wood door behind him as he headed up the unsteady stairs of the old warehouse. He had his victims all set out and lined up, next thing to do was carry out the plans for each one of them.

**A/N: It's short, I know, and I'm very sorry, but they will get longer. The chapters, I mean. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.. Well, it's kind of a chapter.. And will be joining me for the next one. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, this is chapter two. Ok. No more talking. Here we go.**

It was raining, yet that dumb brown-haired captain wanted to practice on. Not that Nathan didn't believe in practicing, but he had other things to do. More important things on his mind. Even still, Mark Evans didn't care.

Nathan found himself lost in his dark thoughts, well he was in his dark thoughts until the wet and muddy soccer ball flew across the field and hit him in the side. Apparently, he hadn't heard the blond haired striker yell out his name.

"What's wrong with you, Nathan? Weren't you paying attention?" the boy asked harshly.

"Sorry, Axel" Nathan called back. He picked up the dirty ball and tossed it back to him. Unfortunately, Axel had turned his back right as he did it, so it ended up hitting him in the neck.  
Axel stumbled forward. "Ack!" he yelped in pain.

"Axel!" a mixture of four or five voices called out.

"Nathan," Mark glared over his shoulder at the boy. "What's wrong with you today? You're usually so good. Are you sick?"  
Nathan shook his head and opened his mouth to reply. But Axel did it for him.

"Obviously he just wasn't paying attention." He rubbed his neck. Nathan imagined that it must have been sore. He wanted to apologize, but he couldn't. He couldn't muster up the words to do it. His lips wouldn't move. Instead his hands balled up into fists and he just stood there with a cold expression on his face.

Mark turned his attention back to Axel. He was just fine, so why did Mark care so much? It was like he had a crush on him and every time he got hurt, he made it seem worse than it was. Only because he didn't want him to possibly get hurt anymore.

"We'll continue practice tomorrow after school. We have to be ready for that game on Saturday."

"Count me out"

Surprised faces turned to look at Nathan.  
"Why aren't you going to be at practice?" a soft-spoken, pale blue-haired boy asked. "Are you starting to feel sick?"

"No." he replied, saying it a lot colder than he thought it would come out. With that Nathan turned his back on the group and started to walk home. From behind he heard Axel say, "Let him go, Shawn." The boy must have tried to go after him, attempting to try to talk him into coming to practice.

Shawn didn't understand though. It wasn't just this. It had gone on for along time. It had been several things to bring this. Things that Nathan could no longer take. He had to get rid of them.

A twig snapped behind him.

Nathan snapped his head at the noise. A shocked girl stood behind him. One finger to her lips in a hushed manner. The way kindergarteners were made to stand in line.

"What'd you want?" He asked. He didn't mean to be rude to her, but he had snapped and he was angry and he couldn't help it.  
"I'm sorry." She said. Though, she didn't have anything to apologize for, unless she was apologizing for following him. Which he didn't appreciate at all. "I had to follow you though. I wanted to know what was wrong. You've been off all week. Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth."  
"Katrina," he started, reluctantly. He hated this. "it's nothing. I just don't feel well. I'm going to go home and rest"

He was lying. The last thing he wanted to do to her. He couldn't help it though, it was the only thing he seemed to be doing lately.

"Oh. Ok." She replied. She could tell he was lying. She had known him long enough to know the difference. But, she either didn't care, or she was just too tired and sore to argue about it. He started walking again, guessing that was the conversation breaking point. He was wrong. He felt her grip his arm.

"I hope you feel better soon." She kissed his cheek and walked off.

Nathan wiped his cheek. Allowing more rain to wash over it.

**A/N: How's this? It's longer than the other one, and hey. No interruptions this time. So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and wait patiently for the next one, please. Thank you.**


End file.
